1. Field
The present invention relates to received intensity acquisition technologies and, more particularly, to a received intensity calculation device, a received intensity calculation method, and a storage medium using theoretical values and measured values.
2. Description of the Related Art
In cell phone systems and business wireless systems, it is requested that a condition of reception of radio waves originated from base station devices are displayed area by area in a manner easy to understand. For example, the radio wave condition at a given point is learned at a point different from the given point by collecting the radio field intensity, position information, time, etc. from terminal devices and superimposing the collected information on map information. In this process, theoretical values of radio wave propagation are corrected by measured values. Further, correction is made such that the smaller the distance from a measurement point, the closer the corrected value is to the measured value, and, the larger the distance from a measurement point, the closer the corrected value is to the theoretical value (see, for example, patent document 1).
[patent document 1] Pamphlet of WO10/067560
A map created to show a condition of reception of radio waves allows a user to learn the condition of radio waves at a given point intuitively. However, the precision of a map depends on the number of points where measured values are acquired. A large number of measurement points are required in order to create a highly precise map. Further, some measured values are obtained with high measurement precision but others are not so that the precision of a map varies depending on the measurement precision of measured values.